Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a sound receiving apparatus, and particularly to a microphone apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Along with the evolution of technology, handheld electronic device having voice system is more common nowadays. The voice system allows user to communicate with a mobile terminal through voice recognition technique. For example, the user may speak a certain request to the handheld electronic device, such as inquiring transportation schedule, whether, or phone number to be dialed, etc., the system may perform a corresponding action according to the voice signal of the user.
Although the handheld electronic devices have become convenient in daily life, problems such as power consumption have become an issue as the handheld electronic devices become more powerful. As for the trends leads toward a smaller handheld electronic device in physical size, spaces for the battery is limited which also limits the power capacity the handheld electronic device. Therefore, how to decrease the power consumption of the handheld electronic device has become one of very important issue in the field.